April Fool's Day
by jayfeather767
Summary: April Fool's day. This is the day that everyone feels the true power of Yang's pranks. Dear God, save us. Meanwhile Roman and Neo seem to be up to something...


Ruby blinked open her eyes before looking blearily around their room at Beacon. It was a Saturday morning so she had slept in, and as she looked over to the bunk next to her being held up by books, she saw that Blake was already gone, she was probably at breakfast. Weiss must be gone as well, she was always an early riser.

In fact, the only other person in the room was Yang, who was sitting on her bunk beneath Blake's looking up at Ruby with a big grin on her face. That was the first hint Ruby had that something was wrong. That particular grin on her sister's face was **never** a good thing.

"Hey sis, glad your finally up" Yang said, her grin not changing or wavering at all.

"What did you do?"

Yang gasped and put a hand over her chest "Why dear sister, whatever do you mean! Why would you assume I had done anything?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"Yannnngggg"

Yang stood up and grinned even more. "I have no idea what your talking about Rubes, I'm just off to go get some of the strawberry pancakes they're serving at the cafeteria. Care to join me?"

Ruby's eyes immediately brightened after the word strawberries. Sleepiness now gone, she excitedly sat up.

Except she didn't.

Instead of sitting up, she was immediately jerked back down onto her pillow as she met unexpected resistance. Looking down she finally noticed the thick duck tape that was wrapped expertly all the way around her covers and bed, holding her tightly under her bed covers, arms at her sides and head on her pillow. Panic set in and she started to thrash about in bed.

Yang on the other hand was laughing as she walked towards the door "What's the matter Rubes, not hungry? Oh well, I guess I'll see you later then"

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! YANNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Yang opened the door and stepped out, leaning back inside the room and giving Ruby one last quip "See ya later sis! Oh and before I forget to say it; April Fools!"

With that the door slammed closed, leaving Ruby alone in the room, despairing at the prospect of missing strawberry pancakes.

"Dang it! How could I forget!" She moaned to herself as she turned her head to look at the calendar on the wall.

It read April 1st. Yang, the Queen of pranks, finally had her day.

God save them all.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Cinder waited in a room with a large table for the others. Within a few minutes, Mercury, Emerald, Roman and Neo had all filed in. None of them looked too thrilled to be called to a meeting at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. In fact, Mercury was still wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a gray tank-top, not having bothered to change into his usual clothes.

Emerald scrunched her nose at the boy. "This is supposed to be a meeting, what the hell are you wearing?"

Mercury just flopped into one of the five cushioned desk chairs, draping his metal legs over one of the armrests as he sat in the chair sideways. "Clothes, Em. Something you seem to have a problem understanding" gesturing at her fairly scanty outfit.

Emerald opened her mouth to retort, but promptly snapped it shut and stomped over to a chair.

Cinder just sighed while Neo held her hand over her mouth and giggled quietly.

Roman was in the seat closest to Neo, his feet kicked up and resting on the table with his hands behind his head and his hat partially covering his eyes. "So why are we here so early on a Saturday?"

Cinder draped one leg over another and straitened her back. "Things are moving along well. Mercury and Emerald, you two are to prepare your alibis and lay low until it's time to get enter Beacon."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yea, whatever."

After a brief glare at Mercury, Cinder continued. "Roman and Neo, you two need to gather another 400 pounds of dust as soon as possible. Make sure the local gangs do their part, the more people involved the harder things are for the police."

Roman spoke for the two, as usual. "Sure thing, we'll start Monday."

"We need that dust now Roman, you two will be starting today."

"Nope."

Cinder looked at him in surprise. Emerald gaped at him, and even Mercury looked over at him in surprise.

"Excuse me, what was that Roman?" Cinder asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Neo and I have something planned for today. Something we've been preparing for months, and tomorrow is for the celebration."

"And may I ask what could possibly be so important?" Cinder inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Neo grinned widely and zipped her lips, flicking away the imaginary key.

Roman, grinning just as widely, responded "You can ask all you want. But we aren't going to tell you. You'll see what it is tonight."

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "Roman, if you endanger this operation-"

"Yea yea, you'll incinerate me and Neo. We know, that's the only reason we're helping you. Don't worry, we won't screw up the plan." Roman paused, then grew a smirk and continued "Though there might be a little chaos, and you might see us on the news."

Neo clapped her hands excitedly and jumped a little in her seat.

Cinder narrowed her eyes even more. These two could certainly be troublesome, and she really didn't want to kill the most important people in Vale's criminal world. Not when they needed them. She couldn't let them screw things up though.

On the other hand, she _did_ love a little chaos.

"Fine. I'll let it slide this time. But just remember that if you screw up our operation I'll kill her first and make you watch, then I'll make sure you have a very slow and painful death."

Emerald shifted her shocked gaze to Cinder. Clearly surprised that she had allowed the criminal what he wanted.

Mercury just grinned.

Roman's eyes flashed angrily, and he noticeably shifted closer to Neo, but when he spoke it was as apathetic and breezy as ever. "Sure thing."

Cinder waved her hand at the the other four. "Dismissed. We'll reconvene here on Wednesday."

Roman stood up and stretched. "Alright Neo, lets do this!"

Neo crossed her arms and looked up at him sternly.

"..After ice cream."

Neo nodded and grinned widely before the criminal duo left the room.

Emerald looked after them thoughtfully as she and Mercury started making their way out of the room. "What do you think those two are up to?"

Mercury grinned widely and shrugged. "No idea, but I bet it's going to be good if they argued with Cinder over it," He clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly "You can bet your grumpy ass that I'm going to be watching the news tonight."

Emerald scoffed at him and crossed her arms. "I'm not grumpy."

"Mhm."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped quietly into their room. She had awoken this morning to Yang taping her sister to her bed, and realized what day it was. After that she had disappeared from her teammates presence, knowing full well that Yang would be looking for her. After a few hours she had decided that the best place to hide from Yang at this time of day would be their room. Yang would be preoccupied with looking for her elsewhere that she wouldn't look in the most obvious spot. Blake smiled to herself, she always did have a knack for hiding in plain sight.

"Where are you." She mumbled to herself as she browsed her book collection.

"Aha!" Blake crowed as she found the object of her search. _Ninja's of Love: Limited Edition_. She had gotten this baby last week and hadn't had a chance to read it yet.

Climbing nimbly up to her bunk, Blake curled up and opened her book. She could finally enjoy some time to relax instead of having to run from Yang!

Suddenly a drop of water plopped onto her ear.

Glaring in annoyance, Blake looked up to see the spot right above her head was dripping water.

A leak? Just her luck.

Instead of worrying about it, she just grabbed her water glass from last night and placed it under the leak. She tucked her bed's covers around the glass so it would stay put, moved over to the other side of bed and got back to reading.

She wasn't going to let some stupid leak ruin her relaxation!

Unfortunately, only a few minutes after she got back to reading, another drop of water fell onto her book.

Another leak? She seriously needed to tell Ozpin that he needed to work on his facilities and repairs.

She would do that later though, right now was her alone time and she was going to enjoy it!

Before she could address the second leak though, a third one started up a few inches from her.

"Are you kidding me?" Still grumbling to herself, she slid off her bed and jumped on top of Ruby's bed. The lively girl wouldn't mind Blake using her bed to read for a few minutes, especially under these circumstances.

There was still duck tape clinging to a few places on the girls bed after she had somehow gotten out of her predicament, but Blake didn't mind. Settling down on her teammates bed, she reopened her book for the third time.

Suddenly her a voice boomed over the speakers in the hallway, loud enough to hear even inside her room. Wait. Since when did they have a speaker system?

Professor Port's voice blared out of the speakers "Students! It has come to our attention that someone has taken over 30 IV bags from the infirmary! We ask whoever has taken them to return them unused or pay the fine! That will be all!"

Momentarily pushing her confusion over finding out they had a speaker system aside, she took note of the message.

Who the hell would want to steal a bunch of IV bags? The only thing those are good for is dripping fluids.

Suddenly a hissing sound started up as several more leaks started spurting from the ceiling, this time with a lot more water pressure.

Blake's eyes widened in realization "YANG!"

In a panic, Blake leaped off the bed and ran towards the door as even more leaks sprung from the roof. Though by now they had enough pressure that they were steady streams of water almost like water guns rather than a simple drip.

Reaching the door, Blake twisted the handle and pushed only to have the door not budge.

Her panic rose as several streams of water from the roof started to soak her hair and cat ears.

"YANG! YANG PLEASE NO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Her answer was a hearty laugh from the other side of the door.

"This was definitely worth the fine I'll have to pay, the cost of the compressor and having to deal with a wet bed!" Yang gloated from the other side of the door. "April fools Blake!"

Realizing she was now stuck in here for the duration of the "prank", Blake dived under Weiss's bed with a yelp and peered out, watching the streams of water soak the beds and everything else in the room.

What kind of madman would dream up a prank like this? Yang's boisterous laughing from outside the room reminded her that it was in fact a madwoman, and one that happened to be her teammate.

 _Oh sweet Oum, I live with a lunatic._ Blake thought bleakly as she watched the water spray from the roof. _She's insane!_

* * *

Grabbing a pulled pork sandwich and some coleslaw from the Beacon cafeteria, Jaune walked towards the tables. Taking a moment, he looked around for his teammates before he spotted Pyrrha waving at him from one of the center tables, "Over here Jaune!"

As he made his way towards them, however, he collided with a mane of gold hair and fell on his rump, his pulled pork and coleslaw spilling all over his shirt and pants.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jaune! I didn't see you there!" Yang gasped as she reached down to help him up. "Are you ok?!"

"Ugh, yea I'm fine. Can't say the same for my food or clothes though" Jaune said as he accepted her help and used her arm to pull himself up.

By the time he had gotten up Pyrrha had made her way over to them. "Are you ok Jaune!? What happened!"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into him." Yang responded for him.

"It's fine Yang, accidents happen! Look like I'll just have to go change is all" Jaune said with a laugh.

"I'll go with you." Pyrrha quickly added.

"Oh, ok then." Jaune said, clearly not understanding why she would want to, but not willing to question it.

As they walked into their room, Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Are you sure you ok?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha, just gotta change. Why?"

"It just looked like quite a tumble, that's all. I have to go to the bathroom, so feel free to change in the room." She said before giving him a quick smile and walking into the bathroom.

"Okayyy, that was weird" Jaune muttered to himself as he walked over to his dresser.

Upon opening it up however, he found something very strange. All his shirts and jeans were gone. The only thing in his dresser was a single pair of shorts and a single pink T-shirt, both of which were far too small for him.

"Um, Pyrrha?" He called to the girl in the bathroom, still looking at his dresser in confusion.

"Yes Jaune?" The girl's slightly muffled voice responded from the bathroom.

"Did Ren take everyone's laundry or something today?"

"Not that I know of," Her voice replied "Why?"

"Because all my clothes are gone!"

Not having any other options and not willing to stay in his cold, barbecue sauce stained clothes any longer, Jaune put on the only set of clothes in his dresser.

The shorts didn't even reach his knees and the shirt was small enough that it only reached halfway down his stomach. He looked like he had squeezed into little kids clothes.

Soon Pyrrha stepped out of the bathroom and instantly burst out giggling. "Jaune! What are you wearing!?" She asked between laughs.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Someone set me up! All my clothes are gone except these things, and I've never seen these before in my life! I can't go out like this!"

While he was waving his arms about for emphasis, a piece of paper fell out of the pocket of his shorts. Picking it up he read it aloud. "April fools! From Yang."

"Great! Just great! Yang stole my clothes and now I'm stuck looking like some creepy dude who stole a little kid's clothes!"

"I think you look very...manly?" Pyrrha said, struggling to to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha Pyrrha, very funny. What the heck am I supposed to do!?"

"Well perhaps I could go look for your clothes while you hide here to preserve your dignity?"

"...Thanks for that Pyrrha."

* * *

Weiss was content with the day. She had left early in the morning and for once hadn't spent the day with her teammates, instead exploring Vale on her own a bit. She wasn't sure what her team had been up to, but she figured they would do ok without her for one day. They probably just slept in and watched OumTube videos all day.

However, when she opened the door she was instead greeted to a sopping wet room. Ruby was sitting on her bed, despite it looking damp. Blake and Yang appeared absent.

"What the hell happened!" She yelped in shock as she looked at water pooling all over the room.

"Hi Weiss, I don't know what happened, but Blake seems pretty upset." Ruby quipped, somehow not surprised by the state of the room.

Suddenly Blake peeked her head out from Weiss's bed, she looked panicked and wild. "She's crazy! She's fucking insane! Is she still here!?"

Weiss, not understanding a damn thing about the whole scene in front of her just dropped her head into her hand.

"I leave for one day, one day! You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm going to go take a shower, you guys can tell me what the hell is going on and how you plan to clean it up after I'm done. I can't take this right now"

With that she spun on one foot and entered the bathroom. The door closing behind her. A moment later the shower started up.

Ruby looked down at Blake. "Do you think we should tell her that Yang is on a pranking rampage?"

A sudden screech echoed from the bathroom.

"I think it's too late for that Ruby."

A moment later, Weiss burst out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"WHO DID THIS!" She screamed, pointing at her hair which was now bright purple. "WHO PUT DYE IN THE SHAMPOO!"

Yang tumbled into the room, laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "April fools Weiss!"

"YOU DOLT, YOU'VE RUINED MY HAIR!"

Yang had calmed down a bit, but was still grinning madly. "Don't worry, its temporary. It should come out in a good 3 days if you wash it in the morning and at night!"

Weiss glared at her, absolutely seething, but Yang continued. "More importantly, I have proved myself as the queen of pranks! Nobody, and I mean nobody, could top the pranks I pulled today! And I still have 6 hours left of April fools day!"

With one last proud grin Yang waltzed out of the room, likely going off to claim her next victim.

Ruby jumped off her bed and turned to Blake and Weiss. "Gather up the others and meet up in the lounge, it's time for a meeting. We have to put a stop to this madness!"

* * *

Roman looked down at Neo and grinned. The pint sized girl returned his grin as they both admired their handiwork.

"Almost ready Neo, what do you think?"

She signed a complex pattern with her hands in response.

Roman pondered her request for a moment before answering "Yea, I suppose you could have Ice cream on the set, I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like anyone is going to anything about it."

Neo licked her lips in a somewhat disturbing manner before clapping gleefully.

They both turned back to the product of months of work and preparation.

Without taking their eyes off what appeared to be the set of a news station, the criminals held out their hands and gave each other a fist bump.

* * *

The lounge was a room that consisted of a large TV, a large couch, several bean bags, a table with 8 chairs and a mini fridge. Inside the room, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, team JNPR, Sun and Neptune all gathered. Blake still looked damp, Weiss's hair was still purple, and Jaune had his less than ideal clothes on.

"Friends! We have all been subjected to Yang's oppressive rule as prank queen, and I say it's time we strike back!" Ruby shouted.

Murmurs of agreement rippled amongst the friends. Weiss looked over at Ren and Nora, both who seemed subdued but looked normal. "What did she do to you guys?"

Nora shivered and her eyes grew distant "I thought they were pancakes..."

Ren looked at Weiss, his face slightly more red than usual. "Somehow Nora fell for Yang's play-dough pancakes. I, on the other hand, did not appreciate her sneaking 'death sauce' into my smoothie."

"What about you two?" Blake asked Sun and Neptune.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Neptune said bluntly.

Sun just pointed out to outside. In the fading light they could see quite a few pairs of underpants flapping in the wind from the top of a flagpole, right above the flag of Vale.

Ruby spoke up again. "C'mon guys! We have to get her back! We only have 5 hours left till midnight. Then April Fools day is over!"

Before anyone could speak up, the Prank Queen herself walked into the room.

"Don't bother guys, You can't best me." She said with a self assured smirk.

"Are you always waiting outside a door?" Blake asked, genuinely confused at the girl's uncanny timing today.

"Yea, its like she always knows exactly the best and worst times to show up, and shows up for both!" Ruby huffed indignantly.

Yang ignored them, instead crossing her arms and smiling confidently. "I'm telling you guys, nobody can beat me at pranks! I'm the Queen for a reason!"

Suddenly the TV, which had been playing local news, changed to a on orange screen that had an ice cream cone and and Jack O' Lantern symbol in the middle. Every single scroll in the room also changed to the same screen.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked looking at the others, all of which looked just as confused as she did.

A moment later, the screen changed again. This time it depicted what looked like a news set, but instead of news anchors, a red haired man wearing a bowler hat and a girl with pink and brown hair sat at the table with papers in front of them.

"Torchwick!" Blake exclaimed "What the hell?"

On the screen, or every screen to be more precise, Roman put on a huge grin. "People of Remnant! We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special broadcast. Here today we have the people of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, hell, even those pricks from Atlas are tuning in!"

"Hey!" Weiss piped up indignantly.

On the screen Roman continued, while Neo sat in the other chair next to him, one leg crossed over the other and smug smirk on her face.

"Tonight's special program is brought to you by General James Ironwood! Many thanks to the general for so kindly allowing us to "borrow" the equipment that made this broadcast possible. Thanks again Jimmy! Hell at this rate I'll end up owning one of your fleets and an entire army of those tin cans of yours!"

On the screen to the left of Roman a news report from a few months ago with the headline "Thiefs steal CCT tech" rolled across the screen.

Roman smiled even wider as he continued "Now, with all that sponsor bullshit out of the way, Neo has tonight's special message to a very special boy!"

Neo's smirk changes to a grin as she holds up a sign saying "Sucks to sucks, Ironprick" Followed by a winky face.

"Thank you for that Neo. Now on to tonight's program! This will play until Atlas figures out how to stop the stream, so enjoy!"

With that Roman and Neo were replaced on screen by a man who started to dance as disco sounding music began to play. Soon he started to sing.

 **We're no strangers to love**

 **You know the rules and so do I**

 **A full commitment's what I'm thinking of**

 **You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

Yang stared at the screen in disbelief "There's no way..."

 **I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

 **Gotta make you understand**

The others soon began to recognize it as well. At this point yang seemed almost distraught.

"No you gotta be kidding me"

 **Never gunna give you up**

 **Never gunna let you down**

 **Never gunna turn around and desert you**

 **Never gunna make you cry**

 **Never gunna say goodbye**

 **Never gunna tell a lie and hurt you**

"Oh my god, he's really rick rolling the entire planet." Yang paled.

Despite the fact that she despised the person doing all this, Ruby couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

"Well sis, looks like the Queen has been usurped." She quipped with snicker.

"Oh my god, this is a global prank. I can't top that!" Yang wailed as she fell to her knees.

The others couldn't help but smile at her pain.

"I never thought I would thank Torchwick for anything, but here I am." Blake said, grinning down at Yang.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" Weiss tsked in mock disappointment.

Rick Astely's " _Never Gunna Give You Up"_ continued to play worldwide as Yang sank to the ground.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" she moaned

* * *

"Ozpin, are you seeing this!" Glynda marched into the room glaring at the headmaster. "We have to stop this!"

Ozpin just sipped his coffee as he continued to watch the broadcast. "Now Glynda, look at it this way. All this blame is falling on our dear friend Jame's shoulders."

After a moment, Glynda realized what he was saying and her angry scowl slowly turned into a large grin. "Why you're right Ozpin, _how horrible._ I suppose we'll have to bring this up at the next meeting as well!"

The two grinned at each other before taking a seat and patiently waiting for the aftermath.

After awhile, Glynda turned to Ozpin, still wearing a smirk. "Wow Ozpin, this is just horrible. First Ironwood somehow let's these thiefs steal the tech to hack into the CCT, and then they are able to broadcast the same song over and over worldwide for almost an hour before the general can fix the issue?"

"Oh yes, Miss Goodwitch, it is truly a travesty." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, struggling to keep a straight face.

* * *

Roman reclined on the couch next to Neo as Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walked in.

"Ok, you two just won the fucking prank of the century award." Mercury grinned with glee as he gave the criminal duo a thumbs up.

"...Not bad." Emerald grumbled.

"What was that Emmy?" Roman inquired with the biggest shit eating grin the world has ever seen while Neo cupped her hand around her ear as if to say "Speak up".

Emerald sighed before repeating herself a little louder "Not bad."

Cinder finally spoke up, sounding pleased for once. 'Yes, most impressive you two. Now that you've had your fun we can put this Atlas tech to good use. This will be much easier to implement than the virus I had in mind."

"Oh this will only work this one time." Roman said, tipping his hat over his eyes and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

Suddenly the room went quiet.

"Excuse me, what?" Cinder asked.

"Oh yea, now that we hacked the CCT Atlas will have already fixed the problem, set up new firewalls, and made sure there is no way we could replicate this." Roman said, carefree as ever.

Emerald face-palmed while Cinder's good mood immediately disappeared. "Roman, what did I say about screwing up plans!" She hissed.

"We didn't screw up any plans, you said you had a manually implanted virus. This won't affect that, they'll just prevent any more interruptions like ours." Roman pointed out casually.

"But we could've done it easier with that program you fool!" Cinder was seething, but knew he had technically obeyed her. She couldn't justify killing them, especially since she still needed them.

"Not my problem, Neo and I don't really want to be a part of your whole destructive fantasy, if you wanted the program you should've been the one to steal it."

Neo just smirked at Cinder and shrugged patronizingly.

Cinder's eye's lit up menacingly, and she all but spat her next words "I'm changing that previous order, I want 800 pounds of dust this week!"

Roman didn't bother answering her and Neo just gave her a thumbs up while she continued to watch the TV with Roman.

With that Cinder spun around and stalked out of the room.

"You fucking idiots! You pissed her off!" Emerald spat, then looked to Mercury for support.

Mercury instead had a huge grin on his face "Fucking worth it!" Then ran up and fist bumped the two criminals.

"I hate you all." Emerald said, but the other three ignored her. Instead watching the news go wild about the huge prank and speculate what this meant for Ironwood and Atlas.

Roman glanced over to Neo, small smirks still on both their faces. "Best April Fools day. Ever."

Neo grinned at him, held up her hand and gave him the biggest high five she had ever done.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading! This was a silly story and I probably didn't write it very well, but the idea popped in my head so here it is. This was written and edited today, so I apologize if any blatant errors slipped through.**

 **Unfortunately it seems that I couldn't get it out actually on April Fool's Day. Wooooo, give me a halfhearted cheer for my own incompetence!**

 **Oh whale, hope someone enjoyed it.**


End file.
